Problems, Love and unexpected feelings
by weasleyobsessed
Summary: Just a small one shot about how Draco is feeling about the task that he has been given and how Hermione helps him through it.


Disclaimer: i dont own anything at all. it all belongs to J.K Rowling I dont even own the plot on this! the plot was adopted from: . Thanks to Clover Bay for the idea And thanks to Remuslives for being a wonderful Beta!  
Hope you enjoy this :)

BAM!

"Watch where you are going Malfoy!" Hermione cried, after bumping into Draco, who was just leaving the Room of Requirement, looking very suspicious indeed.

"Oh shut up Granger, and stop being so..so..so.. Oh I don't know anymore. I really don't," Malfoy replied, looking somewhat troubled.

Hermione, being Hermione, knew that something was troubling him, and knew better than to anger an upset Malfoy. Draco walked past Hermione and slid down the wall on to the floor.

"Why is it me, Hermione? Why?" he mumbled into his hands, which were currently cradeling his face.

"Why is what you, Draco?" Hermione replied, baffled by him calling her by her first name, and by him being somewhat civil.

Hermione walked over to where he was sitting, and placed her self carefully down next to him. Recently, she had noticed that he was looking rather ill all the time and his face seemed rather gaunt.

"Why did he choose me? Why is he making me suffer? Just because he had a troubled childhood, it dosen't give him the right to make mine hell!" he yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me Malfoy! I am only trying to help, but if you don't want it, then I will be leaving." Hermione replied, standing up in a huff and stalking off down the corridor.

Just as she was about to turn around the corner, she heard him shout out to her.

"Granger, don't go. I do want your help and I am sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you. It isn't your fault that that toss bag has made me do this. It's him that I should be yelling at. Not you."

He patted the spot next to him, and she returned to her spot, albeit reluctantly.

"So, who is he? The guy that you should be yelling at?" Hermione asked, even though she knew all too well who it was; she just wanted to hear him say it.

"As if you don't know who it is already! Or, are you really that dense?" he replied, elegantly arching his eyebrow at her.

"It's Voldemort, isn't it?" she said softly, ignoring the way he flinched when she said the name. "What is it that he wants you to do? What mission has he given you? If you don't want to do it, tell Dumbledore. He has always been able to stop him before, so why not now?"

"Dumbledore," Malfoy spat the name out, as if it was diseased. "Dumbledore can't help me now, Hermione, and if he could, it would be a miracle!" They sat in silence for the next few minutes, until Draco spoke at last. "Why are you helping me?"

"Well, I'm not really helping you, am I? You won't even tell me, what it is, you have to do. So, I can't advise you on what to do, can I?" Hermione said, turning to face him fully.

"Hmmm, I guess you have a point," Draco said, looking thoughtful. Once again, they were sitting in silence. That was, until Hermione started giggling.

"What on earth are you laughing at woman?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Well, lets just say, that if a week ago, someone said that I would be trying to sort out Draco Malfoy's problems, I would of had them carted off to St Mungo's mental ward faster than they could have shouted 'Merlin'!"

"Again, you have a point!"

"Don't I always?!" Hermione replied, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hmmm," Draco said, staring at her, with what looked like, new found respect.

Hermione looked him straight in the eyes, and saw for the first time in, well, ever, a frightened, lost, scared person.

Draco was looking deeply into Hermione's eyes, which he noticed with interest, was flecked with golden honey tones.

"Did you know, that your eyes are flecked with golden honey tones?" he mumbled, whilst inching closer and closer to her lips.

It was Hermione's turn to say, "Hmmmmm," this time as she closed the small gap between them.

Hermione was surprised at how amazing his kiss was. To her, this was probably the best kiss she would ever have. She felt butterflies in her stomach and fireworks in the air.

Draco was feeling the same way, but he would never admit it in a million years. Or would he?

I really hoped you enjoyed this this is my first every Dramione fic so please leave a review and and let me know what you think,  
weasleyobsessed 


End file.
